1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to provide a separable path for electric current to flow between components of an electrical system. To provide a reliable connection, conductors of the connector may be held against a mating surface by a contact force in a direction normal to the mating surface. Greater contact forces can provide for a more reliable electrical connection by preventing separation of the conductor and the mating surface. Additionally, higher normal contact forces can cause wiping action between the conductor and the mating surface, when they are engaged in a sliding manner. This wiping action can help remove debris that might be on the conductor or mating surface, which might otherwise reduce the reliability of the connection. Wiping action can also help break oxide layers that can limit conductivity. However, there can be drawbacks to high normal contact forces. Higher contact forces can substantially increase the insertion force required to engage the connector with the mating surface. An operator, attempting to overcome such high insertion forces, may damage the connector. Additionally, the wiping action associated with higher contact forces can cause wear of the conductor and/or mating surface, including removal of desirable coatings, which can lead to oxidation and poor electrical connections.
Electrical connectors are known to use conductors that are displaced under an elastic load during engagement with a mating surface to provide contact forces. However, applicant appreciates that requiring the conductor to be optimized for both transmitting a current and applying a contact force in this manner often requires compromises to be made when choosing materials or configurations for conductors. By way of example, applicant appreciates that high conductivity copper alloys, which have desirable electrical properties, are avoided for use in electrical connectors because of stress relaxation and creep that may occur over time or repeated use. High conductivity copper alloy, as the term is used herein, refers to alloys that have at least 90% of the conductivity of metals made of 99.99% copper. Attempts to improve the mechanical properties of copper with small quantities of alloying agent, such as 0.5% Beryllium, can reduce the conductivity of the alloy to as low as 20% of the conductivity of pure copper.